Kismet Rained Upon Us
by showerstoflowers
Summary: A sudden spring downpour has Jasper running into an old flame. Will their love reunite?


**"Showers to Flowers" O/S Contest**

**Number of Picture Chosen**: #09

**Title**: Kismet Rained Upon Us

**Word Count**: 4,254

**Rating**: M

**Pairing**: Jasper/Bella

**Summary**: A sudden spring downpour has Jasper running into an old flame. Will their love reunite?

**Disclaimer**: I never know what to write here. I guess I should mention that I am not Stephenie Meyer, nor do I own the Twilight hunks – Edward, Jasper, Emmett. I don't own Bella, Alice, or Rose either. I have the worst luck.

Anyway, this story just came to me when I saw that lovely, drippy, totally wet, black and white picture. It just wouldn't leave my head, and I knew it was kismet. Let's get on with the story…

Thank you so much to my beta… you know who you are.

PS… A Mimbo is a male bimbo. Why does it seem that I am the only one who knows that term?

Kismet Rained Upon Us

*~*~* **Jasper's POV** *~*~*

Seattle's rainy days – happens more often than not, especially those spring time downpours that happen in a blink of an eye.

The umbrella I was carrying that spring day flew from my hand onto the wet concrete with a crack upon the impact. I was pissed. My new twelve hundred dollar suit was going to be ruined by the rain.

"Fuck! My umbrella broke! Thanks for noth-…"

I spun around to chew out the fucktard that ran into me. Instead of finding some asshole that I could beat the shit out of, I found a small pile of a girl on the sidewalk, her long, wet, brown hair matted to her hands that were covering her face.

Instantly, the urge to hit someone fell away and a new urge settled in. "Let me help you."

I offered her my hand with a smile. But, never let my smile fool you. Anger over my ruined suit was still there. I would probably have to cancel my law school interview as well. I couldn't show up looking like a wet dog.

She was slow as molasses, too. You'd think since we were getting drenched she would have reached up right away. Instead, after a few sniffles and a deep breath, she moved her hand away from her face and timidly put it into mine.

Fuck me! The second our hands touched, fitting together comfortably, a flood of memories came rushing back to me. It was total déjà vu – I had lived that moment before with my girlfriend from our freshman year of college.

In no time, I had helped her to her feet and our eyes met. I nearly fell backward from the shock of who it was standing before me. She was the last person I had ever expected to see again. That very same girl from freshman year – my ex-girlfriend, the first love of my life, the one who broke my heart – none other than Bella Swan.

"Thank you, Jasper," her shy voice eeked out, barely audible under the noise of the spring shower.

Her voice was just the same as I had remembered it. I swear that my heart skipped a beat at the sound of her melodic tones. And fuck if my dick didn't twitch happily at the same time. She always could do that to me.

"Hey, Bella. It's been a while." Shit! I sounded like an idiot. Duh… it's been a while. I worked my hardest at avoiding her on campus after she left me for that asshat. _What the fuck was his name?_

I disconnected from everything while thinking of what to say or what to do. I stood there, getting more soaked, suit more ruined, as the rain fell down on me. More than anything I hated that she still had that hold over me.

But, it was always that way, ever since that first run in outside of the science building… on a rainy fall day instead of a rainy spring one. She just pulled me right in and I didn't even try to escape. I didn't want to. She had me at 'I'm so sorry.'

"Hello? Jas?" Her hand waved wildly in front of my face. Yeah, that brought me right back to reality and the second she knew she had my attention, she asked, "Would you like to go get some coffee?"

"Sure." Because, like the stupid idiot I was, I thought it was the best idea ever. This from the man who never let go of his ex-girlfriend's hand in that moment. _Yeah, the best idea ever._

We trotted across the street to the café that was waiting for us. Bella claimed the two empty stools at the window bar, placing my suit jacket in one, while I went to the counter and placed our orders. I requested my usual triple mocha non-fat latte. As I ordered Bella's double non-fat caramel macchiato with foam no whip lightly steamed milk, I realized how easily her complicated order flew from my lips. I guess all those Sunday morning coffee runs had stayed with me… after all the time that had passed.

Those days were the best. I would wake up a little early and run out for some coffee and pastry from the café just at the bottom of the building I lived in. I'd get back and set our breakfast on the table and walk into the bed room.

She'd be sprawled out across the bed, her soft, brown hair spreading out from her head like a sunburst. I'd crawl into bed next to her and kiss her awake. We'd wind up tangled together, making love, never wanting to leave the bed.

The coffee would be like ice by the time we got to it. The pastries were no fucking better off – either being hard as a brick or cold and unappetizing.

"What's that smirk for?" she asked as I placed her coffee in front of her.

I can't believe I opened my fucking mouth and actually answered with, "Just remembering."

She tried to get me to say what it was that I was recalling, but I refused. It wasn't right that she was still in my mind like that. Things had changed in the years since we parted. She went off with that asshat – _what the fuck was his name_ – and lived her own life.

I admit that I've had a harder time after she left. I dated this chick, Maria. She turned out to be such a controlling bitch. She would order me to do this or get that. Thankfully, I never had her in bed. No way was I going to fuck a drill sergeant. I didn't stay in that hellacious relationship for long.

There was another girl named Charlotte. On our second date, she met my best friend Peter, and it was over between us immediately. They eloped a few weeks after that and I haven't seen them since, but I did hear that they are expecting their first child soon.

I've recently started dating someone. She's really nice, a bit of a whirlwind, but I do enjoy being with her. I don't think I have ever met anyone with so much energy before. I want to be able to say that she's the macaroni to my cheese, but I'm not _that_ cheesy.

Or maybe I fucking was... just shut the hell up about it. I had a problem and she was sitting right next to me.

Bella Swan. Just as gorgeous as ever and still the fucking thorn in my paw. The one girl I can never get away from. Would it be super fucking bad if I said that I would go back to her in a heartbeat?

I wasn't paying attention to a word she was saying as she rambled on and on about things going on in her life. That was until she said the one thing that I never wanted her to say.

"Edward…" That was that asshat's motherfucking name. Edward Fucking Something. I thought before, he had ruined my life, but that was nothing compared to the destruction that happened in that moment. Why? All because she finished that sentence, uttering, "…and I are engaged."

Expletives flew throughout my head, but I kept a fuckin' grin on my face. I told you not to trust it. There was no way that she was going to fucking know how much it hurt me to hear that. My heart had just crumbled into a fine dust. I probably couldn't have stood on my own two feet because my knees felt like they would buckle under me.

In all honesty, I _really_ wanted to beat the shit out of him. You know, just because. I would have at least felt better anyway.

Just then my phone buzzed and I swear I jumped about a mile high. I checked the display and saw that that it was my new girl, Alice. Was I goin' to talk to her right then? Hell no. Instead, I pushed the button and dismissed the call, shoving the phone back into my pocket.

"The wedding is set for next August," she just kept talking as though I were listening, so I figured that I had better answer with something.

Guess what I came up with. Oh, it's pure genius…

"Congratulations, Bella."

Yep. Genius on the far side of pathetic. It was the most fuckin' depressed set of words ever spoken by me in the history of my life. I don't know why I was so affected by that news.

Fuck! Yes I did. She was the love of my life and I let her get away. I should have fought for her. No way could the asshat out fight me, being a tall, lanky, string bean like he was.

"Looks like it's down to a sprinkle now. I guess I had better go."

I stood up, grabbing my coat off the back of the stool so I could make my quick exit.

"Bye, Jasper Hale. It was nice seeing you."

My name from her lips must have mind-fucked me. 'Cuz you know what I did? I turned, _winked_ at her and said, "Love you, too." Then I left.

Neither the words nor my actions impacted into my brain. Not for almost three fucking blocks. I had it bad. Really, _really_ bad.

So bad that I fucking turned to my reflection in a clothing boutique's window and started chewing myself out. Oh, I went with terms like fucking asshole and son of a bitch. How could I not use fucking nuts and asshat for myself?

By the time I was done, I really looked at myself. I looked like shit. Not even the warmed over variety. It sucked that I let her get to me like that. My suit was stained from the water droplets. My shoes were soaked through. I was a drowned rat. Quite literally.

I had to call the Dean and change my appointment. I'd give him some shit about being stuck in the monorail because of the downpour, and he'd buy it because I was in the top one percent of my class.

It did work, as I knew it would. Then I saw I had a voicemail message from Alice and listened to it.

"Hi. This is Jasper Hale's phone, right? This is Alice Brandon. I was calling to see if you were interested in going to a fashion show for our first date. Well actually it's my debut. They put in a couple of my creations and I am so excited! So, I have to be there, and I didn't want to cancel on you. How bad would that be for a first impression, right? I mean…"

Okay, so I lied about having a girlfriend. Fuck! I had to lie about that. Unfortunately, the Maria and Charlotte pieces were true, but the whole Alice thing was a lie. I don't really even know her. That was a set up through my sister. It's pathetic that I'm at the 'I have to get a girl that my sister finds for me' point in my life. I never thought I would see that point. You'll usually find that point just below hell.

Well, since the day had been a wash, I decided to buy myself some dry clothes and head home. I had to stick to the sales rack, because I had spent everything I had on that one suit. It sucked being a student… there was never any money for anything.

I found a great deal on a pair of blue jeans. They were those ones with the 'pre-designed' holes running through the legs. Usually I don't go for that shit, but they had three important things going for them. One, they were my size. Two, they were on sale for thirty dollars. And three, my ass looked good in them.

Being that they were cheap, I could also get a new t-shirt. I picked a basic black one. It was a perfect fit – tight enough to cling to my toned torso, but loose enough that I wasn't being a mimbo.

Less than fifty bucks for the both. I was stuck for shoes though. The wet ones were sloshy and nasty. I really hated that sloshy feeling. It gives me the shivers, it's just that gross.

So, carrying my suit in the store's bag in one hand, and my shoes in the other, I stepped back out onto the city sidewalk. All I had to do was drop off the suit at the cleaners and head home. That was all I had to do. It didn't happen, though.

Because, she ran into me… again… for the second time that day.

I dropped my things and grabbed her. Fuck if she didn't look gorgeous. But she was just… so… sad. Had she been like that before? She was crying the first time we ran into each other, wasn't she? Could I have been too wrapped up in just her that I didn't notice?

Stupid question. Of course I was. How could I not have been?

"What's wrong?" I hated seeing her upset like that. At least I was payin' attention that time.

She sobbed a bit and was thoroughly upset. I didn't know quite what to do. Should I have slapped her like they do in the movies? Should I shake her into telling me? Shit. What are you supposed to do when they get all upset like that?

"He's cheating on me." I wasn't sure that's what she had actually mumbled between sobs.

"What?"

"He's cheating on me… some skank… Tanya… he's… her… broke… up… now… Oh Jasper." That's what I picked up between hitches and sobs. I needed a crying decoder ring to figure it all out to make sure I was hearing it right.

I hugged her close, making her stand on her tiptoes. "He's cheating on you?"

She nodded into my chest.

Okay, most of me was happy. The asshat was cheating on her. She would definitely leave him. And I would be there for her. We could be together after all.

Then the idiot male took over. I kissed her. Hard. She didn't pull back. And, believe me when I say I was shocked that she didn't slap me. Nope. Instead, she did the last thing that I ever thought she would. She leaned into me and went with it.

My dick was all sorts of twitchy happy when she did that, too. I wanted to take her right there on the city street, in front of that little shop called _Rock It Out_. Right up against their front window. I didn't care who would see us.

_Us._ My favorite word. Look it up in that fucking Urban Dictionary. You would find it described as Bella and Jasper, together, forever. Well, you will after I fucking get around to submitting it.

It was going to be like I had always dreamed. I knew we would get back together. That's the real reason I never dated anyone. I was just biding my time for her return. You had better fucking believe that shit. Because, I really wanted it to be true.

As we kissed there on that sidewalk, the sky opened up again, drenching us. I picked up my shit with one hand and pulled her along behind me with the other. We ran down the street to the monorail and climbed up the steps to the station. We made it right in time to catch a train.

I had no idea what the fuck I was doing. I lived not far from where we were. Why didn't I snag a cab and take her back to my place?

We moved to the back of the monorail. The train was empty. I can't ever remember a time when I had ever seen it this empty just after morning rush hour. Fuck! It was weird… and sort of creepy as hell.

We sat in the back of the last car of the monorail, watching rainy Seattle as we passed through it. Our hands were pressed tightly together, our fingers laced. She leaned into me, seeming very content.

_Dear God, if I am dreaming, please never let me wake. _

How many times did I say that little prayer as we passed through the tall city buildings? A whole fucking lot. More than I'd care to admit, anyway.

And guess what happened? It was like a prayer was answered.

The train stopped dead on the track. The lights in the car flickered on and off. A voice came over the speakers announcing that we lost power and would be stuck for a while.

Well, fuck me! I guess I was officially not lying to the Dean anymore. Insert my dimpled smirk here.

"Why are you smiling that now, Jas? Remembering again?"

Oh, she loved to dick with me. She always did. And yeah, I loved it.

"Maybe." I can be one nonchalant motherfucker when I want to be.

We sat quietly, in the darkened monorail car. She was leaning against me and smiling. It was a real fucking smile. Not that fake shit she was trying to pass off earlier that day.

I took advantage of the situation. I admit that I did. I couldn't fucking help myself. The timing was perfect. I leaned in and kissed her again.

Now, part of it was that my dick was aching from the excitement before. Do you even know what the thought of street fucking does to him? Well it makes him a happy camper, but a train fuck… That trumps all other public fucks in the world.

And where were we in that moment? In a fucking monorail train.

But, that being said, I'm not the sort of asshole who would force a girl into that shit. It just has to happen. If anything, I would think about it later while giving myself some special attention, if you get my meaning.

When her hands went up into my hair, I knew I wouldn't have to take that task at hand later. I remember that sign from when we were together. It meant she wanted me. We would be making out, kissing and breathing heavily. Her hands would move into my hair and she would straddle me.

And right on cue. She was in my lap.

If I recalled, once she was there she would grind against me while letting my hands roam wherever they wanted.

Fuck yeah! Just like I remembered. She was so hot, my dick stood straight up with happiness. My hands went on a journey that hadn't been on in so long, travelling up underneath her wet blouse.

What came next? Shit. Did I forget that part?

Oh, yeah, while I'd play with her perfect nipples, she would remove her shirt and bra for me to get my mouth on them.

She tasted as sweet as I remembered. I let a groan out against her tit and pressed my dick into her. And like always, she got the hint. Her hands fumbled with the button on the jeans and the zipper flew open. One hand went to my cheek while the other got busy reaching into my boxer briefs. Her tugs were better than ever before. Each little twist and pull was nothing like she had ever done before. _Nothing!_

I was going to come if I didn't do something… and fast. Thank heavens that I can think quickly under such situations.

_Good girl!_ She got the hint the second my hips bucked up. She knew to pull down my clothing enough to really free me and allow some movement.

I pulled her back to me, sliding her soaked panties out of my way. Just to the side, really no need to remove them. We may have been the only passengers on the train, but I felt we still needed to be discreet. In case there were cameras in the car. As if they couldn't tell we were fucking anyway.

I slid against her wet folds a few times before fully sliding into her and eliciting a moan of pleasure from her.

Fuck me! She was so hot and so tight. If I had to say it, I would definitely say that that Edward motherfucker never gave her the love she deserved – and if memory serves – really enjoyed.

She leaned into me as we picked up our rhythm. Just like old times, but so much better with the getting caught factor, intensified with the fact it was a train fuck. Between the gyration of her hips, her tits bouncing in my face when she got a little over zealous, and her sweet moans of pleasure, I wasn't going to last very long.

Then she pulled this new shit out of nowhere. Bella did this little hip circle and it felt so fucking good. I groaned in a kiss against her neck. She did it a second time, and I almost lost my shit right then.

I had to take control. I took her head in my hands and bore my eyes into her. I was begging in silence for her not to do that again. And did she listen? No. Instead she kissed me, practically tasting my tonsils. And as she did, she did that little circle thing again, and everything just… it all came to fruition.

She tightened around me, wet, hot, and pulling me like never before. Her breathing was gasped. She held onto me, never wanting to let me go.

This feeling of elation spread from where we were connected and ran throughout my body. I lost all sense of control. My balls tightened, tingled, and exploded in happiness. The next thing I knew, I was thrusting into her one last time with a loud grunt.

I'm sure I had come enough to fill a swimming pool. It wasn't my fault that I could feel it spilling out of her and dripping off my balls. Probably onto the seat we were on.

I kissed her over and over again. I didn't want to leave her body. I was happy there, nicely tucked away in my Home Sweet Home.

"I love you so much, Bella. I've missed you."

Actually those words were whispered in between deep kisses and heavy pants. I wanted to tell her that I wanted her forever. That this train thing, as fucking fantastic as it was, was nothing compared to just being with her.

When she squirmed off of me, I was forced to exit her body, causing a dreadful ache. Yeah, my balls ached from being so empty so fast, but that's not what I'm talking about. I mean her physical presence leaving me caused a pain in me that I couldn't take. The thought of this being the end of us… having to live through all that fucking shit again… I couldn't have it.

As I zipped up, she fixed her clothing and resumed her spot beside me. She still kissed me, but not like before.

That fucking scared the shit out of me. What was I to her? Just a retaliatory fuck to get back at Asshat?

"Bella, say something… for me… please." I quietly begged those words. You know, in case the train car's video camera had sound. I didn't want to seem like a loser. Because, I have to admit, I was being pretty pathetic in that moment.

I was fucking nervous as hell. So nervous, in fact, when the lights flickered back on, I jumped. It was nice that it made her giggle, though. I was being sarcastic.

The train lurched forward and we were moving again, to some unknown destination. I just hoped we would still be together when we got off the monorail.

Fuck me if we both didn't leave at the next stop. Somehow, we were closer to my apartment than where we started, and I just knew that's where we were going. My place. Together.

And she fucking stopped dead in her tracks at the bottom of the steps.

"Bella?"

She looked at me. All I could see was confusion and sorrow in her eyes.

"Bella, please. Let's go to my place so we can talk."

She shook her head. Her hand dropped from mine. She turned away from me, saying, "Jas, I just really need some time to think." I should have run after her. I wished I had. But before I had the chance to utter a sound, she was hopping into a cab and taking off.

What was the point of putting my heart back together like that just to have it become obliterated again? Was I right? I was a revenge fuck to her?

I wanted to crumple into a small ball and scream at the top of my lungs. _Fuck you, Bella Swan! That was it! I don't need you! I don't love you! I just wanted a train fuck! _Shit! If only I could say that out loud, and make it known what a bitch she was.

Yeah… fuck, who am I kidding? If she came back to me again, I would accept her with open arms. I would tell her how much I loved her. I would work harder at not letting her go.

I collected my things and began the trek home in my sad fucking state. The whole walk I could only think of one thing…

Should I keep that date with Alice?


End file.
